The Sound of Moments
by RevSue
Summary: Some missing and most improbable, sigh ... scenes from the Sound of Music, starting immediately after the children have been sent back to bed Maria’s first night in the von Trapp family villa.
1. Chapter 1

THE SOUND OF MOMENTS

_Disclaimer: The Sound of Music and its characters and the situations in which they find themselves belong to 20th Century Fox (and, I suppose, the von Trapp family themselves!). No infringement is intended, and I make no money from this bit of idiocy! I had no intentions of EVER writing a SoM fic ... and plan to never write another! LOL ... That said, I hope you enjoy these moments I thought really SHOULD have been in the movie for all romance-lovers!_

Maria triumphantly finished her song, holding the curtains about her body defiantly. If the Captain wouldn't give her material for the children's play clothes, she would simply use these curtains which she had been told were to be replaced! Then she stared open-mouthed at Captain von Trapp himself, back in her bedroom! The curtains dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers, and she felt oddly breathless and very, very vulnerable. After all, what did she know about this man ... other than that he seemed to think discipline was the answer to everything?

"I knocked," Georg said, almost defensively, walking further into her room, the door closing softly behind him. "I just ..."

At that moment, lightning lit the room brilliantly, outlining Maria's body with its firm, high breasts, trim waist, and long, slim legs. He forgot what he was going to say as his eyes roamed over her. Although he knew it was impossible through the cotton flannel of her nightgown, he would swear he could see the outline of her body. A vision of lying between her slender thighs with those delectable long legs wrapped around him rose sharply in Georg's mind, causing him to catch his breath in shock as hot desire raced through him for the first time since his wife's death.

The thunder that came at that moment seemed in answer to his thoughts, the initial crack sounding so loudly that it was as though a cannon had exploded right beside them. Not even thinking, Maria sprang towards him. His arms opened to receive her and he held her close through the continuous crashes and rumbles, feeling the softness of her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and the heat of her body all down his as she almost burrowed into him. Again shock shot through his system when he felt the unaccustomed urge to caress her, to make love to her so thoroughly that she was no longer afraid of the storm, not to mention him. No! He couldn't do this! She was young, innocent, here as governess to his children AND going to be a nun! He didn't even KNOW her, nor could he EVER 'know' her! Nevertheless, he could not release her. Not yet.

"Oh, Reverend Captain, I'm so sorry, I ..." When the thunder finally died away, Maria raised her head apologetically, although her hands still clutched the back of his jacket tightly. Meeting his smoldering gaze, her voice died away. In the next heartbeat, she experienced a wild tremor of fear along her spine, unlike any fear she had ever known. There was danger here, but it was a danger that thrilled and fascinated her. A tiny fist seemed to tighten deep inside her and the blood roared in her temples. She forced herself to look down, away from his piercing, searching look. Yet she was still achingly aware of the body pressed to hers that molded her to him without effort. For one crazy moment, she had had the feeling he was going to kiss her! Never before had she had to battle such conflicting emotions ... wanting him to kiss her, knowing he must not, ashamed of her very thoughts.

Georg stared down at the woman who stood so close he could feel her heartbeat inside his own chest. His glance dropped to her parted lips, and he saw the way her lips trembled as his gaze burned over them. Oh yes, she could feel his kiss as surely as if they were already sharing it! He felt scalded by the heat, as if he had already pressed his mouth to hers. Her lashes were lowered, veiling her look. Suddenly they swept up and he was staring into her eyes, beautiful blue eyes that revealed her confusion.

Then her door crashed open and all seven children were back in her room, the little ones crying, the older ones staring at them as Georg thrust Maria out of his arms and strode out the door, not saying a word to anyone.

O o O o O o

How could this be happening to him? He had been gone for a few weeks, he had come back with the woman he fully intended to marry ... and now he had been broadsided by his unwanted feelings for his children's governess! As she had stood before him, dripping lake water from every part of her body, he had found it almost impossible not to be aroused by her charms. Furious with himself, he had lashed out at her for daring to criticize him. Then, after catching her watching him with his children, he had gone after her and actually apologized, adding that he wanted her to stay ... that he was ASKING her to stay ...

After she had said she would, if it would help, he had turned away and headed back to the room where his children were waiting with the woman he was supposedly courting before he had given into the mad impulse that had almost overcome him ... the urge to run up the stairs after her like a lovestruck schoolboy and touch the youthful body he could see pressing against the wet material that clung like a second skin. Youthful. She was so ... so damned young! Not to mention, of course, that she was his children's governess, and was going to be a NUN! Sternly telling his body and mind to behave, he had made his escape.

Meanwhile, Maria stood on the stairs, disbelieving for a moment, then she clasped her hands together. Oh, he was going to get closer to his children! Putting her trembling down to a bit of excitement and to the chill from the water, and dismissing the glimpse of hunger she had thought she had seen in his eyes as mere fantasy on her part, Maria ran on up the stairs, full of plans for the future.

O o O o O o

The night of the grand party, Maria hurried to her room, her cheeks still burning. The Captain had said he would wait supper until she changed ... but she knew she had nothing appropriate to wear, and she was most reluctant to attend the lavish party as Herr Detweiler's dinner partner. She would FAR rather remain closeted in her room and pray for forgiveness for her sinful thoughts about her employer. It was only now that she permitted herself to recall again the moments earlier that evening when she had danced the Laendler with Captain von Trapp.

His eyes had never left hers, much to her discomfort. For a moment she had lost herself in the joy of dancing, but all too soon she had been more aware of him than she should have been. The material of his gloves had seemed non-existent as his fingers had caressed hers behind her back and had smoothed over her lower back suggestively at the end when they were poised, staring into each other's eyes. The hunger and desire that had flashed into his expression were unmistakable, even to a very naive young woman. Maria had backed away, blushing furiously, confused by the messages she was receiving. Surely she had misunderstood the look in his eyes! If not, then ... had he read the longing in her OWN heart?

Trying not to think of the many and varied feelings that had swept through her during her dance with the Captain, she began to change, only to grip protectively to her chest the dress she had just begun to lower when a knock came at the door and Baroness Schraeder stepped into her room.

O o O o O o

Seeing Elsa following Fraulein Maria up the stairs, and curious as to what she was planning to say to the governess, Georg excused himself and hurried upstairs. Feeling guilty at trying to eavesdrop, and angry at himself for feeling that way, Georg stepped into the shadows and kept out of Elsa's sight when she came out of the fraulein's room with a satisfied, almost smug smile on her face. Frowning and wondering what had been said, he waited only until Elsa was gone before he slipped into Fraulein Maria's room, to find her leaning on her bed, her head down and her eyes closed. "Fraulein Maria?"

Startled, she jumped back. "Captain!" Her eyes were wide and horrified. The Baroness' words had torn away the veil Maria had flung over her innermost feelings. She had not faced them fully and truthfully before. Now, thanks to the Baroness, she was vulnerable. Now she knew that Captain von Trapp had the power to move her. The formal touch of his hand was no more than a touch to him, but now she was forced to acknowledge that to her it meant everything. The sense of his body nearby could catch her breath, and a look in his eyes could set her skin to tingling. She was alarmingly sensitive to him, yet even now she struggled not to show it to him.

Georg couldn't help but wonder what Elsa had just been saying to her that had caused Elsa's satisfaction and Fraulein Maria's present distress. Then he realized the lovely fraulein was in her undergarments. Knowing he should not, but unable to resist the lure of her beauty, he stepped closer. "You are beautiful ..."

Maria realized her state of undress at the same time, but now he was between her and the dresses on her bed. She swallowed hard, the pulse at the base of her throat beating wildly. She kept her eyes down resolutely. The Baroness had said that the Captain could easily see her love for him in her eyes. Although Maria still questioned that she LOVED him, she knew she felt SOMETHING for him, and she had no wish whatsoever for him to see that on her face. It was unbearable to think that he could know exactly how she felt, perhaps more than she did herself, and unconscionable that he could act upon that knowledge!

Then she felt a gentle touch on her throat. Her eyes flew to his and she saw the blaze of passion that both frightened and intrigued her. He had stripped off his gloves and was even now smoothing his thumb over the erratic pulse in her neck. Trembling violently, Maria tried to shake her head and say something, but his fingers gently touched her lips in an unspoken plea for silence. Then she was fully in his arms and in the next moment, he covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

For a split second, Maria was acquiescent as her blood roared in her ears and a sudden weakness rushed over her body, leaving her trembling and faint. She tried to sort out the sensations and make sense of them, but she couldn't think. She could only feel ... and it felt so wonderful ... Everything seemed to whirl about her and that point of contact. A shuddering response swept through her, and instinctively she pressed closer to him even as her mind flinched in alarm.

The intensity of the kiss caught him by surprise. His lips moved intimately over hers as he savoured her taste. "I've been hungry for this ... open for me, Maria," he murmured, running his tongue over her lips. "Let me taste your sweetness ..."

"Oh, but ..." she tried to say. His tongue invaded her mouth, and suddenly she was lost, swept out on a storm of feeling she couldn't control. His hands held her gently but implacably and, innocent as she was, Maria was left in no doubt as to his desire for her as he deepened the kiss and pressed her against his arousal. The hardness of his body against hers was an exquisite torment. Her legs were wobbly as she tried to understand the mysterious ache in her lower limbs, the swollen and sensitive feel to her breasts against the linen of her chemise and the burning longing to have him touch her everywhere in an attempt to ease the tension growing inside.

Then she felt a pressure at her back and realized she was pinned between the wardrobe door and him. She was moving on a wave of sensation and was hardly aware of anything except the hot pulses of feeling coursing through her as she felt the warm bulge in his groin cause a flooding between her legs even through the thickness of their clothes. As he continued to ravish her lips slowly and thoroughly, Maria could not stop her hands from sliding upward until they were entwined around his neck. His strong hands moved down her sides, molding her to his length, making her body yearn for more of his fiery touches.

Almost holding her breath, she arched into him, willing his hand to move the scant few inches from her waist to the breast that was aching for his touch even as she inwardly gaped in astonishment at her desires. Electric shocks ran through her and she moaned her approval of his kisses, feeling the tension growing almost unbearably. He rocked her against him, his hands never moving from her waist, and despite her horror at herself, Maria had never experienced such delight. She shuddered and gripped him, trying to get closer still, dazed by the fires burning through her body to all the untouched places deep within. He pressed his thighs against her one more time, their bodies aligned perfectly for him to put pressure very, very close to where she needed his touch the most. Her fingers dug into his neck and her body arched impossibly closer, caught up in a need stronger than any she had ever experienced before. Then she cried aloud helplessly, ecstatically, triumphantly, the sound muffled by his mouth on hers, when her body exploded into a shuddering pleasure that overwhelmed her.

At that, the Captain jerked back, his own eyes wide in disbelief at his actions. For a moment his eyes burned into hers, seeing no fear in the dazed blue, but rather a mixture of surprise, pleasure and the beginning of desire mingled with shame. Shocked and disgusted at his behaviour, he willed his body to subside. Fraulein Maria was panting softly, her body still trembling violently from the force of emotions which had so recently flooded through it. What had he done? What had he been thinking? He had NOT been thinking! That was the problem!

"I must get back to Elsa ... to my guests," the Captain said abruptly, surprised at the huskiness of his voice. "I expect you would rather be excused, Fraulein Maria. We will not wait supper for you." He turned, hesitated, then faced her again, overcome with shame. How could he have done this to a young woman he ... he cared about, and who was under his protection? Protection! What protection had HE been? He had to say something ... but what could he say? At last he muttered stiffly, "I must apologize for my behaviour." Then he was gone, leaving a soul-bruised and heart-battered woman staring silently after him with haunted eyes, fingers covering her kiss-swollen lips.

O o O o O o

Maria huddled in her narrow cot at the abbey, refusing to eat, refusing to talk, spending her time in prayer. How had this happened? What had she done in the past to cause this wickedness to rise up in her NOW? If she were to believe the Baroness, and there was no reason on earth NOT to believe the rich widow, it had been her own folly that had caused Captain von Trapp to stray from his intended fiancée. She moaned faintly, then slid to her knees again in an agony of contrition as she prayed fervently for the memories to fade, and for forgiveness for her weakness.

She refused to see the von Trapp children when told they were at the abbey asking for her, and that night she awoke from a shameful dream, her body shuddering from the pleasure of the Captain's touch once more. She had been dreaming that HIS hands had gone beneath her nightgown, that HIS hands had caressed her to a completion that nonetheless left her feeling bereft. As she lay sprawled on her bed, flushed and only partially sated with her release and not sure what she was lacking, hot tears seeped out from under her tightly closed eyelids. How could she bear to continue living like this? She sighed and slipped to the floor once more, her hands folded in prayer, trying to ignore the sinful tremors of wanton desire still shooting through her body.

The next morning, Reverend Mother sent for her. Although the Mother Abbess guessed almost immediately a portion of what had happened to Maria at the von Trapp Villa by her few broken words, Maria couldn't tell the older woman all that had transpired that last night with Captain von Trapp. She was much too confused, ashamed and shocked at herself. She also made no mention of the dream she had had the previous night. She could only pray that the older nun understood the uncertainty, the confusion, and the longing in her heart ... and it seemed that her prayer was answered.

Although it filled her heart with dread, Maria felt a bit of hope when she was ordered back to the von Trapp villa. Reverend Mother had said that the love of a man and a woman was holy, too! Perhaps ... just perhaps ... but Maria wouldn't allow herself to put the fragile hope into words in case it was destroyed. After all, there was still the Baroness to consider. However, today was Maria's birthday. Surely she would be granted her one wish above all wishes! She set off from the abbey once more, ready to face her destiny, ready to find her dream.

O o O o O o

Meanwhile, after he had ... run away from Maria, as he ruefully acknowledged to himself, Georg had hurried back downstairs to the party he was supposed to be hosting, trying to forget the feelings which had so recently and violently coursed through him. He had spoken to a number of people before gathering his courage and approaching Elsa once more. The rest of the evening had passed in a blur.

The next morning he had been given Maria's letter. Inexplicably hurt by the fact that she had run away from him, yet acknowledging his culpability in having kissed her, having seduced her to such passion and thereby scared her off, Georg resolved to forget his inappropriate feelings for his children's governess. He thanked God he had come to his senses in time that night and not ravished and ruined the young woman, then redoubled his efforts to fall in love with Elsa. She was the most suitable person to be his bride, after all. Surely he would be able to forget the innocent passion of the young postulant! He sincerely hoped that Fraulein Maria had found her own peace as well. She did not deserve to have her life in the abbey ruined by his animalistic tendencies. Shaking off the wondrous memory of her lips responding wildly to his kisses, her slender body fluid and so responsive in his arms, he tried to concentrate on the Baroness and forget the beautiful, vivacious young fraulein.

"Elsa," he said quietly yet firmly one night not long afterwards, "do you think that we should ...?"

He never finished his question and never actually heard her answer, but the result was immediate. He was engaged to be married to Baroness Schraeder.

THE END

(to be continued by someone else, OR by the movie itself! lol)


	2. Chapter 2

_ I had not had any intention of continuing this story, but ... anyway, I've now added more ... and unfortunately this next chapter has to fit into the MIDDLE of the last one ... it's just a little out of order. I'm sorry ... I'm sure you'll figure it out. It's just another missing scene where I figured they COULD have 'snuck' a kiss! lol So again, this is BEFORE Maria has run back to the abbey in the middle of the Captain's party ..._

Flushed with the triumph of having successfully put on the puppet show the previous afternoon, and still a little dreamy thinking of the Captain's singing which had followed, Maria walked around the moonlit garden after the children had gone to bed. It was so peaceful out here at night. Things had gone quite well today, and she understood that the Baroness had spent much of the day planning the party which was to take place at the end of the week. Just this very afternoon, Maria had begun to teach the children a song they could sing at the party as a surprise for their father and his guests.

As she wandered along the paths close to the house, Maria picked up the soft notes coming from ... a piano? She hadn't seen a piano anywhere in the house! Perhaps it was in one of the locked rooms on the main floor? She had taken to heart the Captain's early and very curt instruction to stay out of rooms that were obviously not to be disturbed. Now she walked quietly along the house. She hesitated at a set of French doors which had not been open before tonight. They led to a room which must be adjacent to the ballroom she had been in that very first day. The music spilled out of the room, but the room itself was in darkness, lit only by the bright moonlight from outside.

Hesitantly, Maria crept closer, trying to see in. She was rewarded by the sight of a grand piano with a sheet hanging off it ... and Captain von Trapp on the bench, facing away from her! She stood still, listening as he played. So much emotion pouring out from his fingertips! This room WAS one of the locked ones, and by the dust sheet over the piano and over the one chair in sight, it had not been opened for a long time. Recalling how the children had told her that there had been no music in the house since their mother had died, she realized that this was probably the first time the Captain had been at this piano in five years.

Then the chords crashed discordantly, and the Captain swung around. "Who is there?" he barked.

Maria jumped, then stammered, "I'm sorry, Rev ... er, Captain! I ... I was just walking ... and I heard the music ..." She took a deep breath and steadied her voice. "You play very well."

"I do, do I?" His voice was wry. "I'm having trouble forcing my fingers to do what they should."

"I thought it was beautiful," she murmured.

"Come in, Fräulein Maria. Come in," he encouraged her. "Do you play?"

"Some ..." she admitted.

"Come. Sit. Play for me."

"Oh no, sir! I couldn't possibly!" Maria put her hands behind her back and took a step backwards.

"Then come in and listen to my noise." He moved over and patted the place beside him on the piano bench. "I can't bear to be alone any longer tonight." He picked up the glass he had set on the piano earlier. "If you won't join me, I'll have to continue drowning my sorrows in whiskey!" He drained the glass, grimaced, and set it down. Maria didn't move. "Come!" he said, impatiently.

"But ..." Maria began.

"That is not a request, it is an order," he almost growled, glaring sternly at her.

"I'm sorry, sir," Maria suddenly smiled demurely. "I have trouble obeying orders when they are contrary to ..."

"You mean, it's not just during thunderstorms?" He suddenly seemed to have turned on the charm, and his smile was enough to cause Maria's heart to thump. "Please. Now I AM asking you. Come in and sit with me. Just for a moment."

"Very well ..." she said, somewhat awkwardly, and seated herself on the very edge of the piano bench, being careful not to touch him.

Captain von Trapp turned back to the keyboard. "My late wife used to sit with me while I played. I ... I miss her desperately." Certainly Elsa would never be bothered listening to him, he thought, knowing the sophisticated, glittering widow from Vienna was bored by simple pleasures. He wished he had another drink, but was afraid that if he made the move to fetch one, the little fräulein would be frightened off, and for some reason he felt he needed the presence of another human being tonight, the first night he had been in this room and touched the piano since Agathe's death.

Maria's tender heart ached for his loss, but she remained silent. He began to play softly again, and soon Maria was lost in the beautiful music he was coaxing out of the instrument. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the moment, eventually sliding further on to the bench, so she wouldn't have to balance so precariously.

"You're a good listener," he said at last, allowing the last notes to fade away into the silence of the night. "And you're beautiful."

Maria's eyes flew open in surprise, and she instinctively slid away from him along the piano bench. He caught her effortlessly, however, holding her close to him for a moment, feeling her heart thumping wildly. Her eyes were wide as they met his, and he saw confusion and a hint of fear in the blue depths. The penetrating darkness of his gaze disturbed her in an excitingly curious way that seemed to heighten all her senses.

"I miss her ..." He spoke wonderingly, hesitantly, his eyes searching for answers in the depths of Maria's wide blue eyes. She said nothing, too captured by the sudden certainty that he was going to kiss her. With movements designed to cause her no alarm, he lowered his mouth to hers. She drew in a sharp breath, but it was his breath she drew in.

When his mouth settled on her unparted lips, they remained motionless with innocence. He moved his lips over her softness, seeking a response and dissatisfied when he didn't get it. He didn't even get a rebuff. He began to tease her lips persuasively, moving his mouth softly across hers and holding her mesmerized with the pure pleasure the light kisses brought. Maria had not known that such a simple touch could be so beautiful or so achingly sweet. Finally she opened her mouth slightly, and his response was immediate as he sipped and savoured, nipped and tasted, only barely restraining himself when every nerve in his body clamoured for him to take her, to invade and to possess her, to conquer first her mouth, and then the rest of her.

As he continued to kiss her, she gradually relaxed, turning him raw with need. One hand was splayed between her shoulder blades holding her steady; the other was drawing lazy circles on the sensitive hollow below her ear, arousing more senses. Warmth tingled through her body. She couldn't explain the pulsing, throbbing, delirious effects of his mouth, but she ached for more. She felt unfinished. Incomplete. Until he had given her the taste of love, she had not known her hunger, but now all she could feel was an inexpressible yearning for more. She was moving on a wave of sensation, hardly aware of anything except the hot pulses of feeling crashing through her.

The Captain's mouth left hers, and found her ear. His warm breath caused her to shiver with delight as he tugged on the lobe, nibbled it, then suckled it, all the time murmuring about her softness and sweetness. He found the tender nerves of her neck and throat and his lips excited chills in internal places within her body which had never before been touched. She waited, beyond thinking and only feeling ... anticipating something unknown ... caught in a need stronger than any she had ever experienced. Lost on the wave of his urgency, yet somehow unafraid, she let him find the mental quietness he needed so desperately. He kissed her turbulently and passionately, and she felt the hard, shaky beat of his heart against her body. His hands began to move over her, molding her to him without effort, and her bones seemed to dissolve as tingling strings of fire raced to a place deep within her and a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

The faint sound was enough to stop the Captain cold. He stilled, and though she tried, Maria couldn't prevent the soft whimper of protest that escaped her lips. She struggled to suppress the unfamiliar emotions still threatening to overwhelm her. Then he was gently but firmly setting her away from him and formally apologizing to her. "Fräulein, I am most terribly sorry ... for offending you. I -- I must have had too much to drink. The memories in this room quite overcame me. I do hope you will find it within yourself to forgive me ..."

Maria stared at him mutely, and shamefacedly he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Her breath was coming quickly, her lips were rosy from his kisses ... and her bodice was partially undone. She made no move to cover herself, hardly aware of anything but the pain so evident in his face.

He swallowed hard. "I ... I ask you not to leave us because of my ... my atrocious behaviour. Forgive me once again for being so impetuous. It ..." He stopped talking. He wanted desperately to say it would never happen again, but he was having a very difficult time keeping his hands off her right now. One more touch on her soft skin, one more taste of her lips, and he was convinced that he would have the little nun no longer innocent, but rather wild and begging for him to touch her again and again. He smiled a little grimly at his own colossal ego. Just because Elsa was throwing herself at him was no reason for him to think he was a prize, especially to a sweet young girl like Fräulein Maria!

"GO!" he hissed suddenly, not wanting to feel his shame anymore, not wanting to be tested and found lacking by her huge eyes that seemed to see into his inner soul. "Go NOW, Fräulein!"

Smothering a sob, Maria turned and fled soundlessly. Behind her, the Captain stayed bowed by the piano, his head in his hands.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Now we are back on track with the story as in the first chapter!! So this is taking up the story from when Maria returns to the von Trapp household ... moving right along! Once again, sorry for the confusion ... _

Looking around her room at the von Trapp villa, the room in which she had now agreed to stay until arrangements were made for a new governess, Maria wondered how in the world she could possibly live through the next while. She had no idea when the Captain and the Baroness were to be married, not having been able to concentrate on anything the children, the Baroness, or even the Captain himself had said since her return from the Abbey that afternoon. Setting out that morning, she had had such high hopes that just perhaps her dream of a life and family of her own could come true, buoyed by Reverend Mother's comforting words and advice. She now found herself reliving the Captain's kisses both the night after the puppet show, then the night of the party over a week ago ...

The Captain had never referred to those kisses since by either word or action, and Maria had finally come to the conclusion that he had had enough to drink the night of the puppet show that he had forgotten all about the interlude. That made it much easier for her to face him without blushing, remembering the wanton moments in his arms ... moments that had brought her to a burgeoning awareness of herself as a woman ready for love. She had struggled with her feelings for a number of nights after that, knowing that she was destined for the convent, NOT for marriage, and trying to get herself under control again. Fortunately, the time before the party was short and taken up with teaching the children a song to sing for the guests.

Before they sang, she had found the children watching the dancing ... Maria leaned out the window now, trying to get some air as she remembered with bitter poignancy the dance she and the Captain had shared that night in the garden in full view of the children. The dance, at least, had been quite circumspect, although she had found that she could not tear her eyes away from his and it had been then that she had realized how very like her father Brigitta was ... noticing everyone and everything.

The heat rose in her cheeks now as it had done that evening, and again Maria put her hands to her cheeks as she closed her eyes. He had to know. The Baroness had been right. The Captain HAD to have seen her love for him and recognized it even before she herself had fully comprehended it. She almost groaned now, wishing Reverend Mother had not forced her to come back, had not told her that she could not run away from her problems. Maria truly did not think she could face the Captain AND the Baroness again, now that she was aware of the love she should not be feeling for him, now that she knew they both were aware of it, too, and knowing that nothing could ever come of it since the Captain was to marry the Baroness. Surely if Reverend Mother were in possession of the full facts, she would not be so adamantly against having Maria back at the Abbey sooner rather than later!

As always when she was troubled, Maria could not stay confined within walls. She may not be able to head for the mountain tonight, but she could at least go outside to escape, even for a short time, the pain of her thoughts. Slipping out the back door, she walked to the gate overlooking the lake with the mountains in the background. If only she could elude her thoughts as easily as she escaped the house behind her! Maria's hands tightened on the gate, and for a moment she closed her eyes in prayer, asking for strength to complete her time here.

Feeling a strange peacefulness enveloping her, Maria wandered over the lawn, finally sitting down on a bench outside the gazebo. Once again overwhelmed by her situation, she buried her face in her hands.

O o O o O o

"Can this truly be happening?" she asked yet again only an hour later as the Captain took his time kissing her, touching her mouth and her cheeks very gently. When she relaxed more, he teased at her lips, nibbling and caressing until she responded and the kiss spiralled out of control. A desperate ache began to grow in her lower body, and Maria gave herself up to the sweetness of his lips and the intoxicating sensation of his body pressing against her. His erection made it clear how very much he, too, was enjoying this.

"Maria ... we must stop ..." he murmured huskily. He was all too aware of how easy it would be to continue their loving to the conclusion he longed to reach. Yet even now he was not entirely sure of her. She had never reacted as he had expected a young woman to react ... as Agathe had reacted. Maria had never been subservient, had never kept her thoughts wholly to herself. Maria, unlike anyone else, had challenged his actions since their first moments, when she had refused to answer to a whistle. Even his men on board ship had had to follow his orders unquestioningly. But Maria ... Maria had ignored his wishes with regards to the discipline and control he had instilled in his children. Maria had turned them into a family again instead of a military unit. Maria had given him a home to enjoy rather than a house as simply shelter. Maria had brought music back into his life, making him realize how much he and the children had missed over the last five years. Maria would offer her body to him tonight if he pushed ... and would regret it afterwards, he was sure. "We mustn't get ... carried away ..."

Heat flooded her body, and she twisted out of his arms. "Of course," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I ..." She had been told that no proper woman enjoyed the ... the act. Was this simply one more indication that she was NOT a proper woman? She most certainly HAD been enjoying his attentions!

"No ... never be sorry ..." he kissed her lightly again, then put his arm around her waist. "Come. The children are doubtless still awake."

Maria felt miserably shy and gauche beside him, but she nodded. "Yes, we should tell them. Now." She would simply have to strive harder to be the proper woman he deserved. It was the least she could do.

"We'll get married VERY soon. I'm looking forward to teaching you all about pleasure," he murmured. He nuzzled her ear and she stiffened slightly, then tried to make herself relax. He sighed. "You're right. We can't stay out here any longer. I don't want to push you, and I will not compromise you, Maria. Let's go inform the children. It's too late to go to the Abbey tonight, but we'll go first thing in the morning. The sooner we're married, the better!"

Suddenly breathless, Maria could only nod wordlessly. She HAD found her dream, just as Reverend Mother had said she would if she continued to search. The Captain had told her this evening that he loved her ... but Maria had been too shy to admit her love in return, and she had not been able to call him by his first name, either. She certainly hoped she felt more at ease with him by the time they were married!

O o O o O o To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Rather shyly, Maria rejoined the Captain and Max after the children had gone to bed the night before she was to return to the Abbey to prepare for her marriage. Max, obeying a silent demand from his friend, stood up after half an hour of animated conversation and stretched. "Well, I guess I should be off to bed ... that is, if you will allow me, Fräulein Maria? Georg? If you need a chaperone, I will stay, by all means, but ..."

"Good night, Max!" Georg almost growled.

Maria smiled at the man who had never looked down on her and who had been so very kind to her in the last few bewildering weeks. "Thank you, Max, for everything."

He gallantly kissed her hand, then confided, "From the moment I first saw you interacting with Georg's children, and standing up for yourself against HIM, I knew you'd be perfect for him."

"MAX!" Georg scowled at him, and with a chuckle, the other man left the room. Then Georg beckoned to her. "Now that we are alone, at last, come here, my dear ..."

Maria hesitated only momentarily, then she said, "G-Georg?" She was still not used to calling him by his name.

"Hmm?" Confound her, why was she not obeying him? He was only ... ah ... he was TELLING her to come closer, not asking her. Then he realized she was speaking again.

"Will you ... play the piano for me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised by her request.

"Please. It's very relaxing, and I love music, as you know!"

Tucking her hand in his arm, they walked together to the room which housed the piano. "If it hadn't been for you, this room would still not be open," he commented as they entered. "You brought music back into this house ... and love back into my heart."

"You DID have the children, but you wouldn't let them love you," Maria reminded him, smiling. "You only needed to love them, Ca ... Georg."

"Only someone who loves them can put up with that noise in the morning when they're all trying to be so quiet!" he grimaced, but his smile was loving. "And because of you, we all feel loved now." Then he drew her down beside him on the piano bench and began to play, soothing and delighting her.

As the last notes died away, she lightly touched his cheek with her lips. "Thank you. I ... I should go now ..."

"Hmmm ..." was his only audible response. Instead of releasing her, however, he kept a firm hold of her hands and steered her over to the lounge along the side where he sat down and pulled her down beside him. Then his lips came down on hers possessively.

Maria had become more accustomed to his kisses over the last few weeks, but tonight they were headier, more loving, hungrier than ever before. Her arms tightened around his neck and she gave herself to him, body and soul, struggling for breath against the waves of sensation buffeting her slender body, feeling the hot, heavy feeling building almost unbearably.

"Please ..." she begged in a voice she hardly recognized as her own. "Georg, please ..."

"Let go, Maria, FEEL my love!" he urged her huskily, continuing to move against her purposefully. "Feel what I want you to know once we are married and you are mine ..."

"GEORG!" Maria almost sobbed her pleasure, writhing against him in her want and need. Spasms began in her core, spasms that gathered speed and sent her careening helplessly into pure rapture and uncontrollable joy. His movements slowed then stopped, and he cradled her in his arms and murmured soothingly to her until her breathing returned to normal, although strangely her body was still aching for something it hadn't received. Then she realized he was still tense and anticipatory. She could FEEL the desire still shuddering through him! "Are ... are you not ...?" she faltered. Had she done something wrong?

"No." His voice was strained, but his look gentle. "Your first time will not be on a lounge, but in the finest, largest, softest bed in all Salzburg, the night of our wedding. Just two more days, Maria, and you will be mine. MINE!"

She shivered with the intensity of his voice, and the look of fierce hunger in his eyes. How could he possibly love her as much as she loved him? There were so many more appropriate women for him to choose ... what was so special about her that had drawn him to her side?

"Go to your bed, now, Maria. Alone." He almost dispassionately re-fastened the buttons on her bodice, and drew her to her feet, supporting her until she found her balance.

"But ..." she began helplessly.

"Now." His hands clenched at his sides and he turned away, then swung back. "I love you, Maria. I love you, but I shan't take advantage of your innocence more than I have. I ... I'm asking you ... please. Go. Before I forget myself and all my fine resolutions ..." Unconsciously his hand rubbed against his still-impressive erection.

Maria swallowed, and averted her eyes hastily. Was she really ready for what was going to happen on her wedding night? Between her thighs, another rush of wetness startled her, and without a word, she stumbled out of the room and gained the sanctuary of her room. Oh yes, she was ready! Her body was, at any rate, even if her mind had not yet caught up!

O o O o O o

After a wedding that had been more wonderful than she had ever dreamed a wedding could be, Maria and Georg changed into their going-away outfits and bid farewell to the seven children and to Max who had agreed to watch over them for the month the newlyweds were to be away. They had been taken to a very fancy hotel and at last they were alone in a very elegant suite where they were to spend the night before catching the train for Paris in the early afternoon.

Maria had been afraid that her shyness and awkwardness would upset her rather volatile new husband, but moments after the door had closed behind the young man who had carried their bags up, she found herself in Georg's arms, and all her worries vanished under the waves of love he poured upon her. She had no memory of removing her clothes or of him removing his, but in a very short time they were entwined together on the bed. It was no longer a time of tenderness and gentleness, now she was seeing and feeling a fiery passion that ripped through them both with fury.

His mouth took hers with heat and a savage possession while his hands skimmed over her, leaving a trail of raw need over every inch of her bare flesh. When he touched her, it was with fire and light. Maria sobbed into his mouth, unable to help it. It was a cry of fulfilled fantasies.

They climbed the mountain together, both hearts thundering, both breathing quickly and heavily. The feeling of unbearable intensity grew larger and larger as she felt him completing her, making her whole. They reached the summit and she ceased to breath, and in the silence felt the shifting of all she had ever known, ever believed, to make room for the one truth. She loved Captain Georg von Trapp as she had loved no other human being before. Then an avalanche of sensation hit with an explosion of white light and careening motion, catapulting them both down the other side of the mountain, gathering speed and intensity. Maria heard cries she knew were hers joined by his shout of triumph. Pulses of energy coursed through her flesh, her veins, her cells, through her heart and soul.

Maria was only dimly aware when, after a long moment, Georg let out his breath and rolled over, bringing Maria with him, cradling her in the bend of his arm and cushioning her head on his chest. She snuggled against him, listening to his erratic respiration, feeling his skin gradually cool and his muscles unclench. With the echo of Reverend Mother's song in her mind, Maria slept, enfolded in Georg's arms, replete and sated from loving and being loved, content to know that they had both found and fulfilled their dreams...

Climb every mountain,

Ford every stream,

Follow every rainbow

'Till you find your dream!

A dream that will need

All the love you can give,

Everyday of your life

For as long as you live!

Climb every mountain,

Ford every stream,

Follow every rainbow

'Till you find your dream!

THE END!


End file.
